Doctor, Who am I!
by sunshine164
Summary: When during one of their many adventures, The Doctor and rose discover a little girl fiercely guarded by the Daleks. she has no memory of who she is, or how she got there...So why can she speak Galifreyan! M FOR SOME SMUT AND CHARACTER DEATH!


**Hello there! *Ducks from medley of shoes, rotten fruit, and frying pans* okay...so I know its been a long time since I've posted anything but honestly, life has been a bitch and more to me so I think it's safe to say that HYSM is on hiatus...O.O I...did it! SOOOO moving on, I have a new story to tell? write?. It's a Doctor Who fic so to all the die-hard fans out there: I AM NEW AT THIS SO PLEASE HAVE MERCY! I do appreciate constuctive criticism so don't be afraid to tell me what I'm doing wrong. But i do not tolerate flames...I will just burn you back. PS: I have a sinking feeling that Rose and the doctor are possibly a little OOC, so just bear with me. Hopefully you guys will help me out here! so without any more rambling, here we goooooo!  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THROUGH THE VORTEX~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: Freedom<strong>

I woke up screaming.  
>well, not really screaming, more like muffled shouting. Something was blocking my airway and eyes. moving my arm towards my face to remove the offending objects, I notice something.<br>_'huh, I'm in some sort of liquid'...'wait, what?'_  
>Hands grasping blindly, I tried to remove the darn thing covering my mouth.<br>_'Almost...got...it...THERE!'  
><em>Liquid gushes into my mouth, causing me to gag and retch.  
><em>'What is this? It tastes like...mint?'<br>_I quickly remove the device covering my eyes. It makes a rather large thud on the bottom of the tank._  
>What is that-wait...Where am I?'<em>  
>Suddenly, I hear explosions and a emotionless voice come out of nowhere, muffled by the liquid.<br>***WARNING! THE INTRUDERS HAVE COMPROMISED LABORATORY ALPHA! WARNING!***  
><em>'What?'<br>_I start to struggle, just noticing the multiple cords, cables and straps connected to my body. I **REALLY** did not want to find out who was the so called "intruders" and I wanted out of this tank I was in.  
><em>'I JUST HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'<br>_Just then, a man skids into my view. This man looked particularly strange to me for some reason I could not Identify why. Wearing a blue suit and white trainers, his overcoat a comforting shade of tan. The strange man spoke; A crisp British accent that startled me from my staring.  
>"What's this then? What have you lot done to this girl?" A blond woman appeared, wearing a red hoodie and jeans. Paying no attention to the tank, she stopped in front of the man with a mild look of shock on her face.<br>"Doctor! The Daleks- they've stopped firing at us!"  
>"Good reason to." he said. Pointing towards the tank I presently resided in. "Look at what they have been hiding." The blond woman looked in the direction of his finger, locked eyes with me, and gasped. she slowly walked towards me while she spoke.<br>"What? Who-who is she?"  
>"I think I know. Not sure how, but I know." The "Doctor" pointed something sliver at me. "Rose, stand back." A blue light and a buzzing sound attacked my senses. <strong>*CRASH* <strong>the liquid flowed away, spilling onto the cold metal floor. Rose jumped back, avoiding the spill but The Doctor paid no gel splashing the once white trainers allover with green. With the glass and gel gone, and nothing to keep me upright, I started to fall towards the unforgiving floor. I braced for the sharp pain that was sure to come with hitting metal, but ended up in firm arms. the suddenness of it all came rushing to my head and I could feel unconsciousness about to take over.  
>"Hey now, don't pass out." My eyes focused on the two people looking down at me. Worried looks betrayed just how bad I looked.<br>"who...are you?" I rasped, wincing at how much it hurt to talk. I must have been either quiet for a long time or screaming really hard not long ago...  
>"Well..." The man smiled, warming his once worried look. "I'm The doctor and this is my Rose." the blond woman blushed a rather pretty shade of pink.<br>"Oh,...well hello, Who am I?" I burst into a fit of coughing. Rose bit her lip, obviously nervous at my condition.  
>"We have an inkling, yes." The Doctor then swiftly placed his hands at my temples. "let's find out if I'm right-sorry!" apologizing at the end of his sentence for the jarring feeling I got the moment he touched me. my mind jolted, disliking the intrusion of something else into it.<br>"Wha-what are you...doing?" I asked, squirming, trying to adjust to this unusual feeling he was giving me.  
>"I think he's trying to read your mind" Rose replied, fascinated at the scene playing out before her.<br>"More like accessing your subconscious, and stop squirming!" His eyes were shut tight, concentrating. I jolted again. My mind desperate for the unwanted intruder to leave. The Doctor opened his eyes in shock.  
>"It can't be...not possible."<br>"Doctor? What is the matter?" Rose looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" The Doctor stared strait into my eyes.  
><em>'Is it true?'<br>'Wait, are you speaking with my mind? What are you talking about?'  
>'I'll explain later, just calm your mind and you will see it.'<br>_I gave him a doubtful look and took a deep breath. Calming my mind was not as easy as it seemed. Closing my eyes helped, but what I saw was incredible.  
>Like as if someone had turned the very sense of unity, of peace and serenity, into a color similar to gold. It flashed in my mind and a lone blue wisp of color curled around me, gently probing, asserting my existence. Curious, I probed it as well. I felt him shudder.<br>"Careful now, don't just barge in like that!"  
>"You're one to talk" I heard Rose stifle a chuckle. He let go of me and I opened my eyes. "What...was that!" I looked at Rose, who, was staring at The Doctor with a cautious look. The Doctor was staring at me. I stared back. It seemed like his eyes were misty. "Are you...crying? Did I do something wrong Doctor?" He started to laugh. Each laugh made my heart strangely warm, as if I knew that very few things made him this way. Little did I know how sadly true this was.<br>"Oh! noooooo! no-no-no-no-no!" He smiled. "Rose, I think I'm not alone anymore"

* * *

><p><strong>And there's where I will leave you, sorry! but I have school tomorrow and my dad is being an asshat! the next chapter will come tomorrow and don't worry! I have the next three chapters already written down so no more writers block! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP THIS STORY LOOK BETTER!<strong>

**with love and all that crap,**

~Sunshine164


End file.
